


Presentation

by GoringWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony is sick of the Avengers trying to recruit him. He is retired dammit!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 23
Kudos: 487





	Presentation

“Is there a particular reason why you’re standing on my front lawn Nicky?” Tony asks crossing his arms over his chest and closing in on the group of heroes known as the Avengers. Seriously though why would they be here? They have no real reason. Him and Stephen are both retired.

“We’re here to talk about the Avengers Initiative,” Fury says.

“Stephen is retired. He made it very clear the last five times you tried contacting him,” Tony says taking a few steps back.

“We’re not here to talk to Strange. We’re here to talk to Iron Man, or should I say, you,” Fury says looking like the cat that caught the canary and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Whomst is this Iron Man of which you speak?” Tony asks checking his watch.

“You are literally wearing the Iron Man watch on your wrist right now,” The one they call Hawkeye says pointing at the watch on his wrist. 

“No I'm not,” Tony says.

“This is ridiculous,” Widow says taking a step towards him and Tony immediately steps back.

“Nice try Widow. If you come near me I will personally ruin your life,” Tony says.

“That’s a little uncalled for don’t you think?” Captain Righteous, or whatever his name is, says taking a step forward.

“Calm down Cowboy. Don’t speak of things you don’t know. Widow here and I go way back. She injected me with a toxic substance and sat by and watched me slowly begin to die. 

All under Shield’s watchful eye. The only thing that saved me was my own personal genius was able to come up with a way to fix me. So, as you can assume I am not really interested in entertaining Shield in my home once again.”

“We could arrest you,” Fury says.

“On what grounds? You have never been able to prove this silly obsession with me being Iron Man as more than just that, a silly obsession,” Tony says.

“Fine, then you leave me no choice,” Fury says and nods to Captain America and he throws his stupid frisbee at him. 

Tony has a split second to run through his options. He has two available to him. He can knock the shield away and reveal his identity and have to fight his way out of here, ruin Peter’s life and demolish all the good things he has built with the public. His second option is to allow it to hit him. Let the world see who their heroes truly are. Who they are relying on to protect them. His decision is easy, he’s spent his whole life in pain, from his father, from Stane, from Killian, Hammer, and Stone. What is one more bit of pain compared to a blow to the reliability of the Avengers.

Tony moves his arms to his head and screams before dropping to the ground just as the shield passes through where his chest had been. He can see a couple of people across the street whispering to each other and pointing their cameras at the display.

It’s showtime.

“I don’t know what you want from me! I already told you the truth,” Tony says loud enough to be heard over the phone microphone.

"Barton," Fury says and Hawkeye pulls his arrow back and aims for Tony's reactor.

"Last chance Stark. Admit who you and you will be shown mercy," Fury says.

"I'm Tony Stark. That's all. Son of Maria Stark. CTO of Stark Industries. That’s it, I don’t know who else you want me to be,” Tony says and Fury nods and Tony watches the arrow 

fly through the air. There’s no way for him to dodge it in time, it will hit his shoulder no matter what he does.

At the last second a glow of magic engulfs the arrow and it turns to ash.

It takes mere moments to spot the owner of the magic as he slowly floats down from one of the windows on the upper floor.

“Now,” Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, says turning to the Avengers. “I believe that that’s quite enough of that,” Stephen says and Tony grins.

The Avengers are dead meat.


End file.
